


Which Way

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cringe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You have to pick one Yuna. You can't have both." "But I can't leave them behind....."Which way would you chose?-------------------------Yuna receives the opportunity of a life time when she is accepted to Pledis Entertainment and set to debut in new girlgroup 'Our Way'. Things are looking great until a life changing incident occurs and as a repercussion Yuna must make a choice, one with many sacrifices no matter which way she chooses.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Original Character(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Yuna panicked. Where had it gone???? She had had it only a few minutes ago. She searched frantically in her bag and pockets.

"Where is it???" She exclaimed. She had misplaced her notebook with all her lyrics and notes in it. She cursed and decided to retrace her steps.

After about five minutes of walking she still hadn't found it. What if someone finds it? She couldn't help but think. "Aniyo!" She exclaimed holding her head trying not to cry.

"Has anyone lost a notebook," someone shouted. The same thing was then repeated but in English. Yuna's head shot up and she looked in the direction of the voice. She saw someone standing in the middle of the street holding a notebook, her notebook she was almost positive. She started walking in the direction of the person.

"I think it's mine," she said as she got closer. She saw now that it was a guy. Omo! What if he had looked inside. Yuna felt her face start to heat up.

"Park Yuna?" The guy asked. Her eyes widened, had he read what she had written inside? "I saw your name inside the cover, don't worry, I didn't read what was inside." She almost let out a sigh of relief but stopped herself.

"Thank you," she said, bowing her head to the guy as he handed her notebook back to her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you have written in it?" He asked.

Yuna shook your head, "mianhe, I'd rather not share." 

"That's understandable," the guy said. Yuna nodded to him again and started walking back in the direction which she had come from. She noticed that the guy was walking the same way. She kept expecting him to turn off in a different direction but he never did. She eventually reached her destination.

"Are you headed here as well?" Yuna asked pointing to the café. She really liked this café because it was peaceful and not many people came in there.

The guy nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I really like this place, it's peaceful and relaxing." Yuna raised an eyebrow, had he read her mind?

The guy held the door open and Yuna walked in with him. "Would you mind if I sat with you?" He asked. 

"Sure," Yuna said with a shrug, it would be rude to say no, especially considering how nice he was being. Yuna sat down and he sat opposite her. 

Yuna looked closely at him. He didn't really look Korean. If she was going to be honest he didn't really look Asian at all. He was really attractive and he had a nice smile. She realised that she must have been staring at him and looked away quickly.

"Oh," the guy said. "I never introduced myself, how rude of me. I'm Joshua."

"Nice to meet you," Yuna said. "As you already know, I'm Yuna. Where are you from?"

"I was born in America," Joshua said. "What about you?"

"Japan," Yuna said. "I only moved about a week ago."

"Cool," Joshua said. "What would you like to drink? I'll pay."

Yuna tried to deny his offer but he insisted. He was such a gentleman.

~

Yuna exited the shop with a smile on her face, remembering coffee with Joshua that morning. They had only been able to chat for about half an hour when Joshua received a text and had to leave in a rush. Yuna's dad had text her as well asking her to pick up some groceries on her way home.

The nearest supermarket was about a five minute walk away from her apartment. About two minutes into her walk home it started to lash rain. Yuna cursed. The paper bags that her groceries had been in were falling apart.

She spotted an empty bus stop and ran into it. She was dripping wet. Here she surveyed the damage. The bags were beyond use now. "Great," she muttered to herself in Japanese. "What am I supposed to do now? I guess I could put what I can in my pockets and carry the rest.... It would be a long run though...." 

"Annyeong?" A voice said from behind her. She turned to see a guy standing there with an umbrella and a plastic bag. "Are you okay? I saw you run in here."

"Oh, um, well," Yuna didn't really know how to explain it so she just pointed to the piles of mush that had been her bags.

"Oh I understand," the guy said. He walked forward and started packing Yuna's groceries into his plastic bag.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Yuna asked in disbelief.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The guy said with a laugh. Yuna rushed forward and helped him pack.

"Thank you so much," she said taking the bag.

"No need to thank me," the guy said. "I'm Jun by the way."

"Yuna," Yuna said. "I guess I'll get going now. Thanks for all your help Jun." It was still raining but it wasn't as heavy as it had been.

"Aniyo," Jun said. "It's still raining. You'll be drenched more than you are now. I have an umbrella, I'll walk you home."

Yuna tried to tell him that she'd be fine but he insisted. Gosh, she couldn't help but think, why are all guys so stubborn? Her thoughts drifted back to Joshua again.

"What language were you speaking earlier?" Jun asked. "In the bus shelter. I heard you talking to yourself."

"Oh," Yuna said. She hadn't realised she was speaking out loud. "That was Japanese."

"Jinga?" Jun said his widening. "That's so cool. Are you from there?"

"Ne," Yuna said nodding. "I moved here a few days ago."

"Nice!" Jun said. "I was born in China but I moved here a few years ago."

"Cool," Yuna said. "Why did you move?"

"That's a secret mianhe," Jun said tapping his nose. "What about you?"

"Can't tell either," Yuna said. They walked for a bit longer and talked about random things. "This is my apartment," Yuna said when they reached it. "I hope I'll see you around Jun."

"I hope so too," Jun smiled. With that Yuna walked into her apartment, Jun still on her mind.

~

A few hours later Yuna exited her apartment again. It had stopped raining completely a while ago. She was bored out of her mind so she decided to go exploring. It wasn't long until she found something. There was a large gap between her apartment building and the building beside it.

Yuna decided to take a closer look. It was a small park with a basketball court, swings, slides and benches. There was a group of five guys playing basketball on the court. She decided to watch them. They were playing two on three. She was tempted to ask if she could join them as they were a player short and she used to play.

Yuna shook her head. What was she thinking, she couldn't just ask to play. She didn't even know these guys, plus they seemed happy enough playing themselves. She turned around to leave when she heard a shout, "Hey."

She turned back to see a short guy, one of the basketball players, jogging towards her. She pointed a finger at her chest, asking if he was talking to her.

"Yeah you," the guy said stopping in front of her. "We saw you watching. Do you play?"

Yuna nodded. "Do you wanna join us?" The guy asked. "We're a player short."

"Okay," Yuna said with a shrug.

"Great," the guy said with a grin. He started walking back to the court and Yuna followed him. "I'm Wo-Jihoon. I'm Jihoon," the guy introduced. "And these are Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jeonghan and Seungcheol." 

"I'm Yuna," Yuna said. Yuna ended up playing on a team with Jihoon and Jeonghan. They played for about an hour. In the end the other team won. 

Yuna sat on the bench and looked at her phone. She had a text from her mum telling her to come home for dinner.

She was about to stand up to say goodbye to the guys when Jihoon sat down beside her. "Hey," he said. "We're going to get ice cream, Seungcheol hyungs treat, do you want to join us?"

Yuna frowned. "Mianhe Jihoon," she said. "I just got a text from my parents asking me to come home for dinner."

"Oh," Jihoon frowned. 

"Mianhe," Yuna said again. She stood up. "I'll come back here later. If you want to meet up?" 

"Sure," Jihoon said. "If I have time I'll come."

Yuna smiled. "Annyeong everyone," she said and waved goodbye to Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu and Wonwoo.

"Annyeong," they all said.

~

After dinner Yuna returned to the park. She was a bit disappointed to see that Jihoon wasn't there. "He must be busy."

She sat on the swing and started to swing. Yuna decided to see how high she could swing. She was swinging really high when she heard someone shout. In her shock and confusion her hands slipped from the ropes and she went flying from the swing.

Yuna hit the ground hard. "Ow," she exclaimed. Tears pricked at her eyes. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, she thought. She heard heavy footsteps and looked up to see someone running towards her.

The person knelt down beside her. It was a guy. "Are you okay?" He asked in a panicked voice. Yuna nodded and sat up. "What happened?"

Yuna took a breath to steady herself before speaking. "I was swinging high on the swing and I heard a shout and my hands slipped from the ropes."

"Show me you knees," the guy said. Yuna sat up a bit more and showed him her knees.

"Great," she muttered. She wasn't surprised to see that her knees were all torn up.

"Minghao hyung," the guy said. "Can you run and get some wipes and plasters?"

The guy turned back to Yuna. "My hyung is gone to get plasters and wipes," he said. "My names Dino."

"Thank you," Yuna said. "I'm Yuna."

A few minutes later Minghao returned with the wipes and plasters. "Thank you," Yuna said. "I can take care of myself from here."

"Aniyo," Dino said, shaking his head. "I want to make sure you're okay." Dino started to clean her knees and wiping away any blood. He put plasters on the biggest of her cuts.

"Thank you so much Dino," Yuna said, she bowed her head.

"No need to thank me," Dino said giving her a hand up. "Technically it was my fault."

"Wae?" Yuna asked confused.

"I was shouting at Minghao hyung and Soonyoung hyung," Dino said sheepishly.

"Oh," Yuna said. "It's okay."

Dino smiled gratefully. "What were you doing here by yourself anyway?" He asked.

"I was supposed to be meeting up with my fr-," Yuna frowned. "A guy I met earlier but I guess he must be busy."

"Oh," Dino said. "Would you like to hang out with us for a while?"

"Mianhe but aniyo," Yuna said shaking her head. "It's getting late, I should get home. I have an important meeting tomorrow."

"Oh okay," Dino said sadly. "I'll see you around then."

"Hopefully," Yuna said with a smile. "Annyeong Dino, Annyeong Minghao, Annyeong Soonyoung."

"Annyeong," they said.

What an interesting day, Yuna thought as she walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Flashback~_

_"Yuna!" The teacher called._

_"Yes?" Yuna asked._

_"I have exciting news for you!" The teacher said. "You've been accepted to Pledis Entertainment in South Korea."_

_"Really?" Yuna said in disbelief. "This is amazing! Do my parents know?"_

_"Yes," the teacher said. "They've been informed. You'll be moving next month. Everything has been organised."_

_Yuna was so happy she felt like she could burst. All her years of training here in Japan had finally paid off. She had a chance of debut. And in South Korea none the less!_

_~End of Flashback~_

Yuna took a deep breath to steady herself before she walked through the back door of the building. The manager of Pledis Entertainment had messaged her to tell her to enter through the back door so she wouldn't be seen by any of the public. She pulled open the door and slipped inside.

She was greeting by a buzz of people walking back and forth. Yuna wasn't quite sure where to go but she followed her instinct and eventually she found her way to the reception. The receptionist was on the phone. Yuna walked forward anyway and waited until she was finished.

"Welcome to Pledis Entertainment," the receptionist said. "How may I help you?" 

"Annyeonghaseyo," Yuna said with a small smile. "I'm Park Yuna. I was called by the manager."

"Ah yes, miss Yuna," she said. "He should be able to see you now, I'll show you to his office." The receptionist stood up and Yuna followed her to an elevator. The elevator rose multiple floors before stopping. When it stopped both the receptionist and Yuna exited and Yuna followed the receptionist to a door. 

She knocked on the door, opened it and said something that Yuna couldn't quite hear. She motioned for Yuna to enter. 

"Hello miss Yuna," a man sitting at a desk said. He motioned for Yuna to sit. She assumed he was the manager. "I've heard so much about you and it's a pleasure to have you here at our company."

"Thank you," She said with a small nod.

"Now, down to business," he said. "I heard that you were top student in your idol school and that is why you were sent here?" Yuna nodded. "Great. Now, there is a small issue. The trainee dorm is completely full." 

Yuna's eyes widened. "Jinga?" She said in disbelief. "Then.... Where will I stay?"

"Well," he said with a sigh. "There is a spare room at one of the dorms one of our groups use. They only debuted recently and their dorm is close enough to the trainee dorm and practice room. The only problem is that they are all boys. This is the only form of accommodation we have available for you currently until the new dorm is finished."

Yuna pondered this for a moment. Her parents were moving back to Japan in a few days, after she had been sorted with the company. She couldn't ask them to stay. Surely staying with boys wouldn't be that bad. "Okay," Yuna said. "I'll stay with the boys."

"Great!" He said clapping his hands. "I'll inform them and you can move in tomorrow. We'll let you settle in with them for that day and then the next day you'll meet the other trainees that could be in the group with you."

Yuna stopped, had she heard him correctly? If she had she was so happy she could burst. "Mianhe," she said. "Did you say group?"

"Ne," he said chuckling at how excited Yuna was. "There will be five of you. We still have to pick the other four members and your name, but it is official."

"Thank you so much," Yuna said bowing her head. She couldn't wait to tell her parents. They would be over the moon.

"I will send someone to collect you and your luggage early tomorrow morning to bring you to the dorm to meet the boys," he said. "Just a warning in advance, they can be hard to handle sometimes but they're all great." He then changed the subject. "We should know who will be joining you in your group soon and until then you can practice as much as you like in the practice room. That's all I have to say for today."

"Thank you," Yuna said. She stood up and exited the office. The receptionist was no where to be seen. Yuna assumed that she had returned to reception. She got in the elevator and took it to the ground floor. She passed the reception and was going to say goodbye to her but she was busy talking to someone. Yuna kept walking and went to the back door. She exited and made her way home.

~

"Eomma, appa, I'm home," Yuna yelled closing the door. She walked into the kitchen and saw them sitting at the table. 

"How did it go sweetie?" Her mum asked.

Yuna couldn't contain her happiness. "I'm going to be in a group," she exclaimed. "I'm the only confirmed member so far but there are going to be five of us. We're not allowed to tell anyone about it." She then remembered the whole thing about the dorm. "Oh!" She said. "The trainee dorm that I was supposed to be staying is full so I have to go to one with a boy group that has already debuted instead."

At first her parents weren't to sure about it but eventually she convinced them that she would be fine. "Do you know what group it is?" Her father asked. 

"Aniyo," Yuna said shaking her head. "I'll be meeting them tomorrow when I move in."

She spent the rest of the evening packing her bags with her parents.

{ ...'s POV}

I left the bathroom and made my way towards the elevator. Before I stepped into it, I noticed a girl standing outside the manager's office. I'd never seen her here before. Was she one of the trainees? I looked closer and realised it was her. The girl from yesterday. What was her name..... 

"Yuna?" I whispered to myself remembering. What was she doing here? I was tempted to talk to her but before I could make the decision the door to the manager's office opened and she walked inside. I had missed my chance. I sighed and took the elevator down to the ground floor.

I wandered around for a bit and ended up at the reception area. The receptionist was there. Something clicked in mind and I realised that she had been with Yuna earlier. I decided to ask her about the girl.

"Who was that girl you were with at the managers office?" I asked   
The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "Miss Yuna," she said shortly.

"Why was she here?" I asked hoping for a better answer.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," the receptionist asked. "You seem very interested in her. Do you know her?"

"Aniyo!" I exclaimed, I felt my face heat up a bit. "I'm just curious that's all."

"Okay," the receptionist said with a smirk. I could tell she didn't believe me for a second.

At that I left. I made my way back to the dorm quickly. Seungcheol opened the door and let me in.

"The manager's here," he said.

I walked inside curious. I wonder what he had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

"Goodbye Yuna!" Yuna's parents called waving as she got into the car.

"Bye!" She was still a bit teary from saying goodbye to her parents. Who knew when she'd see them again.

"We'll head straight to the dorms," the driver said as they drove down the street. "Its pretty close to here."

Yuna nodded and sat back and stared out the window. A few minutes later the car stopped. "We're here miss."

"Thank you!" Yuna said getting out of the car. A woman walked out of the dorm to greet her.

"Annyeonghaseo," she said. "I'm Kim Jaehyun and I'm going to be responsible for your group once it is decided."

"Annyeong," Yuna said bowing her head. "Its nice to meet you Miss Kim."

"Ani," she said with a laugh. "Call me Jaehyun." Jaehyun went to get one of Yuna's bags.

"Oh no! Its okay," Yuna said. "I can carry them."

"I'll carry one and you can carry the other," Jaehyun said raising an eyebrow. "Deal?"

"Okay," Yuna said with a small laugh. They went inside and Jaehyun showed her to an empty bedroom. 

"This is the room you'll be staying in," Jaehyun said leaving Yuna's bag down. "I'm not sure who you're next to but I'm sure you'll find out soon. Just leave your bag here and we'll go to meet the members. You can unpack later."

"Okay," Yuna said. "Um... if you don't me asking, whats the name of the group I'm staying with?"

"Oh! Didn't the manager tell you?" Jaehyun asked. Yuna shook her head. "Seventeen. Have you heard of them?"

Yuna thought for a minute. "The name sounds familiar but I'm not sure," she said.

"I understand," Jaehyun said. "This the practice room. I'll just go check to see if they're ready."

Jaehyun went inside. Yuna could hear the music playing. It was Adore U by...... She wasn't actually sure. She really liked the song though. She knew the dance and all the lyrics. Since there was no one around she started to dance along to the song. 

She didn't notice Jaehyun come back out. When the song finished Yuna stopped dancing and turned back around to the door. "Kyah!" She exclaimed. "When did you get here? How much did you see?"

"Long enough to see why you were invited to this company," Jaehyun said impressed. Yuna flushed. "I thought you said you didn't know Seventeen? That's their song."

"Huh?" Yuna said. "Oh I didn't know. I don't really know any kpop groups, except for EXO and SHINee. I mostly just listen to the songs and learn the choreos, not the members."

Jaehyun nodded. "Anyway," she said. "The boys are ready now, are you ready to meet them?" 

Yuna nodded and followed Jaehyun inside.

"Say the name, SEVENTEEN! Annyeonghaseyo seventeen imnida," Yuna was greeted loudly.

"Annyeong boys," Jaehyun said. "This is Park Yuna, the girl the manager told you about. She'll be staying with you until her debut is decided."

Yuna thanked Jaehyun and finally looked up at the boys in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"Yuna?!?!?!?" Multiple voices said at once. Que confusion from everyone.

Just then Jaehyun's phone rang. "I have to take this," she said. "Talk with everyone for a bit." With that she left.

"Okay," Seungcheol said loudly. "Everyone sit down. You too Yuna." Yuna did as she was told. "I know how you know Woozi, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jeonghan and myself, but it seems others know you aswell. Who?"

Who's Woozi? Yuna thought in confusion. She decided to answer Seungcheol's question first. "Joshua, Jun, Dino, Minghao and Soonyoung," she answered. "Oh and Jihoon, you forgot to mention him. Who's Woozi?"

Yuna saw Jihoon raise his hand. "Me," he said.

"But your Jihoon," Yuna said in confusion. Multiple people laughed.

Jihoon grinned. "Woozi is my stage name," he said. Yuna nodded in understanding. 

"So the only members you don't know are Seungkwan, Vernon and Dokyeom?" Hoshi asked.

Yuna nodded. Seungkwan, Vernon and Dokyeom then proceeded to introduce themselves.

Yuna was then asked to explain how she knew all the members. She explained everything.

Jihoon frowned. "Mianhe Yuna," he said. "I was really busy so I couldn't go back to the park."

"Aniyo," Yuna said. "Its okay."

"Oh yeah," Jun piped up. "Is this the secret thing you couldn't tell me about as to why you moved here?"

Yuna nodded and laughed. "Ne," she said. "I'm assuming this is yours?"

"Ne," Jun grinned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Vernon asked.

"Oh!" Yuna said. "I moved here from Japan just over a week ago. I did all my training to be an idol there and then I was offered a spot here for debut."

"Jinga?!?!?" Dino said. "That's so cool. You must be good."

"Aniyo," Yuna said quickly shaking her hands.

"What do you do?" Wonwoo asked. "Vocals, rapping, dancing, composing?"

"A bit of everything," Yuna shrugged. 

"Jinga?" Jeonghan asked raising an eyebrow. "S.Coups." Seungcheol shuffled closer to him and Jeonghan whispered something in his ear.

"What's happening?" Yuna asked, confused once again. "Also, is S.Coups your stage name?"

Seungcheol nodded. "Yuna," he said. "Do you know our song Adore U?"

"Yes!" Yuna said. "Its one of my favourite songs."

"Really?" Jeonghan said. He whispered to Seungcheol again. "Will you perform it for us?"

"Pardon?" Yuna said. Jihoon stood up and went over to the speakers.

"Perform for us," Seungcheol repeated. "You said you know the song, and we want to see what you are like."

All the members stood up and walked over to the edge of the practice room and sat down again. 

Yuna wasn't sure how she felt about doing this, but she couldn't say no to them. When she had prepared herself she nodded to Jihoon.

The music started to play and Jihoon sat with the other members. Yuna started to dance just like she did outside the practice room. She sung and rapped aswell. She pretended that the boys weren't watching her and she was just by herself.

When the song ended she turned around to face the boys, she had almost forgotten they were there. Her face was red from both exhaustion and embarrassment. They were all staring at her, eyes wide and mouths gaping.

'Oh no,' Yuna couldn't help but think. 'Was I terrible?' Suddenly Joshua started clapping. That set the rest of them off. Yuna flushed.

"I can see why you were invited to the company," Dino grinned. "You're so talented.

"Aniyo," Yuna tried to say.

Seungkwan raised an eyebrow. "You're great," he said. "Don't lie to yourself."

Yuna sighed. "I should go unpack my stuff," she said. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Do you want any help?" Jihoon asked jumping to his feet.

"Um sure," Yuna said. She looked to Seungcheol, it seemed like he was the leader. "If it's okay with you."

"It's fine," Seungcheol said. "We're done practicing for today anyway. Come on guys. Time for the rest of us to hit the showers."

Yuna and Jihoon left the practice room. "This is my room," She said opening the door.

"Jeonghan is in the room beside you," Jihoon noted. "Your room is very.... plain."

"That's because I haven't unpacked yet," Yuna said with a small smile.

The two started to unpack. Yuna put away all her clothes and stuff. "Who are these?" Jihoon asked. He was holding two photo frames.

Yuna frowned and walked over to him. "Oh," she said. She smiled sadly at the pictures. "That's my best friend Haruhi," she said pointing at the picture of her with a girl. She then moved to the picture of her with a guy. "And that's.... My boyfriend. His name is Rei. I miss them both so much." She looked up and saw Jihoon frowning. "Mianhe," she said. "I shouldn't complain. You must all have people you miss."

"Oh no," Jihoon said. "Its fine. Lets just finish unpacking your stuff."

Yuna placed the photos on her bedside locker. Yuna and Jihoon hung up pictures and trinkets where Yuna suggested. When they had finished there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Yuna called. Joshua peeked his head around the door.

"We're having food now," he said. "If you're ready you can join us."

"Yup," Yuna said placing one last photo. She and Jihoon then followed Joshua into the kitchen.

"Lets eat!" Seungkwan shouted.

After finishing their food an idea sparked in Yuna's mind. She jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Mingyu shouted after her.

"One minute," Yuna called. She ran into her room and grabbed her polaroid camera and then returned to the kitchen. "Can we take a picture?" She asked.

"Sure," multiple voices said.

Yuna stood in front of the and raised the camera up high. "Three... two... one!" She said and took the picture. She made a cute face and did a peace sign. Everyone else made silly faces or posed.

Yuna sat back down and set the photo to print. "Does anyone else want a copy?" She asked. Multiple people asked for one. She set more to print.   
The first one finally printed and everyone gathered around to look at it. "Wah, kyeopta Yuna," Minghao said. Yuna flushed and hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm not cute," she grumbled. She fished around in her pocket and pulled out a marker.

"What are you doing?" Jun asked. 

"You'll see," Yuna said. 'The first day,' she wrote at the bottom of the photo.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuna woke up early the next morning. She checked her phone and saw that it was only half six in the morning. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if she tried so she just got up.

She changed into some comfortable clothing and went to the practice room. She was going to practice some dancing when she noticed a piano in the corner.

She walked closer and sat down. She started playing some random keys and eventually started to play a song. It was Eyes Nose Lips by Taeyang.

Yuna started to sing,

" _mianhae mianhae hajima_  
 _naega chorahaeji janha_  
 _ppalgan yeppeun ipsullo_  
 _eoseo nareul jugigo ga_  
 _naneun gwaenchanha_

_majimageuro nareul barabwajwo_   
_amureochi anheun deut useojwo_   
_nega bogo sipeun ttae giokhal su itge_   
_naui meorissoge ne eolgul geureol su itge_

_neol bonael su omneun naui yoksimi_   
_jibchagi dweeo neol gadwotgo_   
_hoksi ireon na ttaeme himdeureotni_   
_amu daedap eomneun neo_   
_babocheoreom wae neoreul jiuji mothae_   
_neon tteonabeoryeotneunde"_

Before she could sing anymore the door to the practice room opened and Jeonghan walked in. Yuna turned bright red.

"Your voice is beautiful," Jeonghan said. 

"Thanks," Yuna stuttered. 

"My room is beside yours and I heard you leave," Jeonghan said answering her question before she had even asked.

"Oh, mianhe," Yuna said. "Sorry if I woke you up."

Jeonghan shook his head. "Everyone's getting up now anyway," he said. "Join us for breakfast."

Yuna was about to follow him when her phone rang. She answered it. "Jaehyun?" She said.

"Annyeong Yuna!" Jaehyun said. "Theres been a bit of a mix up. Selection for the other girls in your group is today so you won't be able to meet them. I've already spoken to the manager and he said that you can go with the boys to Gwangalli beach for a music video shooting if you want."

"Ne," Yuna said. "I'll go with them."

"Okay," Jaehyun said. "Annyeong." With that she hung up.

"What was that about?" Jeonghan asked. 

"I'm going with you guys to Gwangalli beach," Yuna said.

"Jinga???" Jeonghan said loudly as they reached the kitchen.

"What?" Someone said.

"Yuna's coming to the music video shooting at Gwangalli beach with us," Jeonghan said.

~

Yuna sat on the bus waiting for everyone else to arrive. She heard lots of voices and knew that the boys were here. Jeonghan and Seungcheol sat in front of her while Dino and Seungkwan sat behind.

"Hey Yuna can I sit beside you?" Vernon asked in English.

"Sure," Yuna said. He mustn't have expected her to know English because he looked surprised.

"You speak English?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Yup," Yuna replied. The two spoke in English to each other for most of the ride.

"Actually Yuna," Vernon said. "When's your birthday?"

"30th August 1997," Yuna replied.

"Really???" He exclaimed.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Seungkwan asked in Korean. "We're not all fluent in English."

Vernon and Yuna switched their converstion to Korean. "You're older than me!" Vernon said. "But you're so small!"

"Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I'm younger," Yuna said. "I'm taller than Jihoon."

Jeonghan and Seungcheol turned around. "When's your birthday?" Seungcheol asked.

"August 30th 1997," Yuna repeated.

"You're older than Dino, Vernon, Seungkwan and Minghao," Seungcheol said.

"What?" The two boys from behind Yuna said. "Really? Does that mean we have to called you Noona?"

"Nah," Yuna said. "Just call me whatever you want."

"Okay whatever you want," Vernon said. 

Yuna slapped him and rolled her eyes. This was gonna be a long day.

~

They were now at the beach. The boys were getting ready to film.

Yuna walked towards the director. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"Yes actually," the director said. "A few things. Chances are some of the boys will get pushed off screen, if that happens could you help them up and push them back?" Yuna nodded. The director handed her a halo headband. "You'll also have to hand this to Jeonghan at some point."

"Okay!" Yuna said taking the headband.

"One last thing," the director said. "At the end the boys are gonna start running, none of us are fast enough to keep up with them so would you mind recording them run?"

"Sure!" Yuna said.

"Great," the director said. "We'll give you a camera a bit beforehand and then tell you when to run."

Yuna nodded in understanding and stood off to the side with the head band. The filming started.

Their reactions to having their parts stolen were so funny Yuna couldn't help but laugh.

Yuna's first job arrived when Minghao pushed Jihoon. He was completely out of view from the camera. Yuna ran over and helped him up.

"Your doing great," Yuna laughed as she pushed him back in. Yuna couldn't help but notice how cute he was acting when he went back on screen.

Not too long after, Jeonghan came running towards her. She handed him the halo headband.

The boys were so funny in this. After Jeonghan did his 'angel' bit, Yuna was handed a camera.

"Get ready," the director said. Jeonghan ran over and handed an assistant the headband. He gave Yuna a questioning look but she just shrugged. 

When Dino jumped down from his king chair the director shouted "Go." Dino and the boys started to run and so did Yuna filming them. When they stopped she circled them with the camera.

"Cut!" The director shouted from far down on the beach. Yuna stopped the camera and followed the boys back to the tent.

She handed the camera back to the director. "Thank you for all your help Miss....." he said.

"Park Yuna," Yuna said. "It was fun."

"Oh, yes," the director said. "You're the girl from Japan aren't you? Everyone is talking about you at Pledis."

Yuna was a bit shocked but decided not to say anything. She just nodded and smiled.

Suddenly someone jumped on her back. She squealed and turned to see that it was Jeonghan. All the others were there as well.

"Yuna!" He said. "Why were you filming?"

"Oh," Yuna said. "I was just helping out and that was one of the things I was asked to do."

"Cool!" Dino said. 

"Hey guys," Seungcheol said. "Since we're done filming do you wanna go swimming?"

"Sure," everyone said.

"Yuna?" Seungkwan asked.

"Okay," Yuna said. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. "I'll be there in a minute."

Everyone else ran towards the ocean. Yuna pulled out her phone. It was a text from Haru, her best friend. 'We need to talk, call me later.' That was all it said. Yuna was a bit confused. She put her phone in her bag.

Suddenly someone picked her up. She looked and saw it was Jeonghan. Next thing she knew she was in the water.

"Aah," she screamed. She splashed Jeonghan. "What was that for?"

"You took too long," he said splashing her back. "Here, do you want a piggy back?"

Yuna nodded and jumped up on his back.

"I've never had a sister," Jeonghan said. "But if I did I hope that we'd be like this."

"I'll be your sister if you want," Yuna smiled. "I've never had a brother either."

Jeonghan smiled, then his smile turned evil. He dunked her in the water. "I hate you," Yuna laughed and started to chase him.

~

Later that evening everyone was sitting in the kitchen. Joshua had gone to get Yuna so that they could have food. 

Joshua returned with a confused look on his face. "Where's Yuna?" Hoshi asked.

"Still in her room," Joshua said. "I didn't go in. It sounded like she was crying. I think she was speaking Japanese because I couldn't understand anything was saying. She said something about someone called Rei."


	5. Chapter 5

As they all piled back onto the bus Yuna grinned. She hadn't felt so happy since moving to Korea. She would cherish this day.

Yuna was first onto the bus and she sat in the same place as she did on the way up. Jeonghan motioned to sit beside her.

"Aniyo oppa," she said. "You're too old and bothersome. I wanna sit with one of my dongsaengs." She stuck her tongue out at him. 

Jeonghan held his hand over his heart in mock betrayal. Yuna laughed as he sat in front of her. "That's what you get for throwing me in the water earlier," she said smugly.

"Why does Jeonghan get to be called 'oppa'?" Dokyeom asked.

"Cause he's my brother now," Yuna said leaning forward and hugging Jeonghan from behind. Everyone laughed and Jeonghan slapped at Yuna's hands. Yuna stuck her tongue out at him again.

"Hey Yuna," Dino said. "Can I sit beside you?"

"Ne Dino-cha-" Yuna started before covering her mouth.

"Did you almost say Chan?" Dino asked sitting beside her. Yuna nodded slowly. "How did you know my real name was Lee Chan?" He asked. 

"Oh," Yuna laughed awkwardly. "Yeah it just kinda slipped out. I must've heard someone say it or something." There was no way that she was gonna tell them that she had almost used a Japanese honorific.

She heard a snigger and looked to see Mingyu smirking. She glared at him. Great! He better not say a word....

After everyone had settled down the bus started to drive back to the dorm. Everyone was exhausted and it wasn't long until people started to drift off to sleep. Two of those people being Yuna and Dino.

Yuna fell asleep first, her head falling softly onto Dino's shoulder. A few minutes later Dino too fell asleep, his head resting on hers.

Wonwoo looked at them from his seat opposite them and smiled. He nudged Mingyu who was beside him. "Kyeopta...." Mingyu said softly.

~

It was starting to get dark by the time they got back to the dorm. Jeonghan shook Yuna until she woke up. She opened her eyes slowly to see Jeonghan in front of her and a dazed Dino beside her.

She stood up and they all got off the bus. "We're going to order food," Seungcheol said. "Is there anything you'd like?"

"I'll have whatever," Yuna said. "Is it okay if I go to my room for a while? I have to call someone."

Seungcheol nodded and Yuna walked into her room. She pulled out her phone and clicked the contact 'Haru❤🎶'.

Haru picked up on the third ring. "Hey Haru!" Yuna said happily. "I miss you so much! How's things in Japan? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yuna, I have something really important to tell you," Haru said, "and I'm sorry that you have to find out this way."

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked, her smile faltering. "Did something happen?"

"Yuna.... Rei's cheating on you," Haru said. "I don't know when since but I have pictures."

Yuna's heart dropped. "Wh-what?" She said, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. "With who?" She really didn't want to know but at the same time she did.

She heard Haru sigh. "Rika...." she said quietly.

Yuna choked. "Rika?" The disbelief and hurt was obvious in her voice. Cheating was bad enough, but with Rika..... that was like trying to seriously hurt her.

Rika was Yuna's ex-best friend. During Yuna's early trainee days she had recieved a lot of hateful and cruel messages from an unknown person, they had almost made her quit her dream. Yuna and Rika had been close friends before but when the messages had started Rika had been like a light in the darkness and had 'helped' Yuna through the troublesome messages. Only in the end, it turned out that Rika had been the one behind it all along.

"I can't believe that he would..." Yuna started.

"I have pictures," Haru said sadly. "But i won't send them unless you want me to."

"Yeah..." Yuna said, kind of in a daze. "Send them."

"I really didn't want to have to tell you Yuna," Haru said, it sounded like she too was crying. "But you deserve to know. I'll talk to you soon. Please don't do anything stupid."

"I-I won't," Yuna said softly, but she didn't quite trust herself. "Bye Haru."

Yuna hung up and a few seconds later a message arrived from Haru. It was the pictures. Seeing the boy she loved kissing the girl who had nearly ruined her life Yuna lost it. She completely broke down. "How could you do this to me Rei?" She cried. "I thought you loved me." 

Her eyes drifted over to her bedside locker and on it the picture of her and Rei. In a state of anger she threw the framed photo at the wall. There was a shatter as the glass broke.

Realising what she had done she stood up and went over to the broken frame on the ground. She started to pick up the pieces of glass only to have a sharp piece of glass cut her hand. She didn't even feel the pain and she started to cry again.

Just then the door burst open and someone came storming in.

~

"Still in her room," Joshua said. "I didn't go in. It sounded like she was crying. I think she was speaking Japanese because I couldn't understand anything was saying. She said something about someone called Rei I think."

"What?" Jihoon exclaimed jumping up. Without explanation he walked quickly from the room towards Yuna's room. He was halfway down the hall when he heard a crash.

He sped up and burst into Yuna's room to see her sitting on the glass covered ground crying and blood pouring from her hand. Jihoon ran towards her. "What happened??" He asked trying to get her to calm down.

Yuna took a few shaky breathes to calm herself. "Rei," she said. "He he cheated on me." She grabbed her phone from her bed and showed him the photo of Rei and Rika.

Jihoon felt anger bubble up inside of him but he pushed it down and pulled Yuna close to him. "Its okay," he said wiping away her tears. "You're too good for him. He's an idiot if he thinks who ever this girl is is better than you. He doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Jihoon," Yuna said sniffling and wiping her tears. "You're right." She forced a smile.

Jihoon decided not to question the glass when he noticed one of the photos missing from her bedside locker. 

"C'mon," he said helping her up. "The food is on the way. Lets go clean up your hands and I'll get one of the others to clean up this glass." Yuna nodded and they exited her room.

Jihoon heard heavy footsteps and he shook his head knowing that someone had been listening in. He led Yuna into the bathroom. "I'll be back in a minute," he said.

He walked into the kitchen. "Is Yuna okay?" Jun asked, concern evident in his voice. 

"I'm not sure," Jihoon said. "But she's strong, I'm sure she will be. Can someone go sweep up the glass in her room?"

Joshua and Minghao stood up. "We'll do it."

"Thanks," Jihoon said with a nod. He went back to the bathroom where Yuna was. He helped her clean her hand and bandaged it. They talked about simple things and it looked like Yuna was trying to be positive and confident but her eyes and heart were elsewhere.

'She'll be fine,' Jihoon told himself. "C'mon, lets go have food," he said.

"I'm not hungry....." Yuna said.

"Park Yuna," Jihoon said seriously. He looked her straight in the eye. "You are not doing this. If I have to force food down your throat I will."

Yuna started to tear up and then did something that surprised Jihoon. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jihoon was a bit taken back at first but he eventually hugged her back. "For what?" He asked.

"For caring," Yuna said. She stood back and wiped her eyes. "No one else knew about me and Rei. You could've just done nothing and waited for me to come out of my room, but instead you remebered and came to help me."

"Oh well um," he flushed. He was about to say something else when Seungkwan poked his head around the door. 

"Foods here," he said. He grabbed both their wrists and dragged them to the kitchen, Yuna and Jihoon complained, saying that they could walk themselves. Seungkwan just laughed.

Gosh I love these idiots, Yuna couldn't help but think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very cringey so read at your own risk


End file.
